1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers and more particularly to a trailer having a gooseneck trailer hitch and sectionalized sideboards foldable to form a flatbed trailer.
In hauling farm produce to the market it is desirable to have a trailer capable of being towed by a pickup truck, or the like, with the trailer having sectionalized sideboards capable of retaining live stock therein and in which selective sections may be folded inwardly to provide a flatbed configuration, such as for hauling live stock in one closed end portion of the trailer and simultaneously hauling bulk material, such as baled hay on the flatbed portion at its other end.
2. Description of the prior art
Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 337,105; 2,015,879 and 2,720,413 generally disclose trailers having inwardly folding sideboards and end gates as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,413 but none of these patents disclose folding selected sections of the sideboards inwardly to form a flatbed configuration or a transverse V-shaped floor coextensive with the trailer or either of its end portions.